


out alone

by WattStalf



Series: MoreLoliSho March [16]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: On a survival trip, father and daughter bond a little too much.
Relationships: River Butterfly/Star Butterfly
Series: MoreLoliSho March [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188764
Kudos: 8





	out alone

Together like this, with no one else around, it is difficult for father and daughter to ignore their growing attraction to one another. When they are back in society, they can pretend to have some sense of normalcy, but out here in the wilderness like this, it is difficult for either of them to keep things under control, and yet, even knowing this, the two of them are unable to stop these survival camping trips. It is one of the few chances that they have to bond as father and daughter.

That being said, their bond as father and daughter is in danger of shifting into something more, and when they let things go too far, there will be no way for them to come back from that. Once that happens, though, it is already too much to resist, and so, they both allow it to happen, deciding to worry about the consequences later.

River and Star both need to bathe out in one of the rivers; they were supposed to take turns, but somehow, communication gets mixed up, and next thing they know, they find one another in the water, bot naked, both flustered, and both quickly unable to ignore the way this really makes them feel. All alone out here, with no one else to interfere or realize what it is that they are doing, they just can’t keep away from each other.

Rather than covering her body, Star moves closer to her father, and rather than trying to resist his daughter or move away, River wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to him as he kisses her. He has wanted to kiss her like this for a long time, absolutely starved for it, and starved for his daughter, for a relationship with her that goes so much farther beyond what a father and daughter should ever do.

She can feel how immediately excited her father is, as their bodies press together, and Star shudders in excitement, moaning into his kiss. There is no way for her to hide just how much she wants this, even though her body’s reactions are a bit more subtle than his. Before long, a simple kiss is not enough for either of them, and he reaches a hand down below the water, so that he can start touching her, fingering his daughter, and making her moan into his mouth.

Star has touched herself plenty of times, but that does not compare to having someone else touch her, and beyond that, River has experience that helps him make it feel that much better for her, and she is left shuddering, quickly giving into her pleasure and desire, wanting nothing more than to let her father have his way with her. It all feels so perfect that she can hardly contain herself, writhing and squirming in his embrace until he finally lets go, and finally breaks the kiss.

Even now, neither of them say anything. It almost feels as if they will shatter the moment, if either of them decides to say anything, so for now, they both keep quiet, panting as they study one another, his hand still between her legs, making her moan out. Star is quickly losing control of herself, and she needs him so badly that she can’t handle it. Fortunately for her, River does not intend to make her wake anymore, and once he is certain that his daughter is ready for him, he pulls her closer.

The water helps make it easier for her to simply wraps her legs around him, floating a bit as he rubs the tip of his cock against her pussy. This will be the first time she has ever done anything like this, and a part of him knows he should not take it from her, while another part is glad that no one else will ever get to know his daughter the way that he has. As for Star, she is glad to be able to share in this moment with him, and so eager for it that she does not need to think about it all, does not need to worry about anything.

He is slow as he starts to push into her, and she lets out sharp cries. Now, he speaks to her, but in a soft voice as he murmurs for her to relax, only talking her through this because it feels necessary, but he is relieved to find that it does not shatter the moment at all, and that things are just as soft, just as intimate, as he softly reassures Star, coaxing and encouraging her until his cock is completely buried inside of her.

She tightens her hold on him then, becoming that much clingier, and he starts to move, jerking his hips forward, steadily increasing his pace as he goes, always careful to make sure that he does not give Star more than she can handle at a time, until she has eased into it, until she is whimpering out for more, and he is simply delivering, giving her everything that she wants, everything that she needs.

The two of them are all alone out here, without anyone to interrupt, and without anything to cause them to hesitate, and so, they are finally able to act on feelings that have been building up for much too long. Perhaps they are feelings that never should have been acted on to begin with, but it all feels like it was only natural, like everything was leading up to this point, and neither of them can bring themselves to regret it, not when it feels so good, and not when it feels so right.

River pulls her into another kiss as he thrusts into her, and she moans into his mouth, clinging to her father as he fucks her harder and fucks her faster, working her towards her climax, making sure to hold back on his own until Star is writhing and moaning with her orgasm. Only then does he allow himself to join her, the two lost, alone together, sharing in that bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
